


Life Looks for Life

by RD_Kobiski



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Love in hopeless places, M/M, Modern Royalty AU, Other, Space AU, Space Opera, The Space Opera absolutely no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD_Kobiski/pseuds/RD_Kobiski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is the Prince of a region of Earth, left in charge as his father and brother fight in the Great War between earth, and her seceding colonies. What will Arin do when his friend Ross brings him something back from one of his raids on the Mars Colony? How will this new challenge push Arin to be a better man than he was before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> It's rough, it's ridiculous, I'm making it up as I go. Enjoy

      Prince Hanson was sitting, slumped in his chair, his elbows on the table, more concerned with cleaning his fingernails than anything else.

“Prince Arin.” His father’s advisor huffed, “You haven’t heard a word I’ve said this entire time have you?”  
“Nope.” Arin admitted, “Sorry, my mind was somewhere else.” he sat up and stretched,  
“Prince Arin, you need to be vigilant in your father’s absence, just until your older brother returns from the war--”  
Arin groaned, he pinched the bridge of his nose momentarily, “Can you spare me the lecture about personal responsibility just this once, Brian? I have a lot on my mind.”  
“Your Royal Highness?” He broached carefully and he waved Brian off  
“We are the only two people in here, just drop the formalities for a moment.”  
“As you wish...Arin, what’s going on?” Brian asked his voice flat.

       Arin sat for a moment before he reached up and slipped his circlet from his head, and twirled it around in his hands, bouncing his knee. “I don’t know--I’m frustrated with the mundane of everyday--the rest of my family is actually out there, fighting for what they believe in, and I’m here, solving petty land disputes and worried about enforcing taxes on foreign and intergalactic goods. I just wish there was more I could do.” Arin stood and gazed out the large window behind him, his eyes fell on the rolling hills and flush greenness of his home. He tried to picture the ocean in their place; the smell of the salt water, rather than the hearty smell of earth.

       Brian set his lists down, “I know this isn’t easy--but we all have our roles to play in times of war. Our duties are above our own prides, above ourselves as individuals. ” Brian affirmed, his voice more stern than before.

     Arin’s shoulders visually slumped at Brian’s response. “Yeah I know.” he rubbed his forehead, and tore himself away from the window. “Let’s just take a break for today. I need some air.” Arin turned on his heels and left without a word, before Brian could tell him to stop.

     Brian scowled at the door, they were never going to get anything done like this. Brian could visually see Arin’s loneliness and his mental fatigue, but was at a loss. No one would deny Brian’s brilliance-- his genius was what kept the country running. However, he noticed that the pacifying solutions that worked on His Majesty, and Arin’s older brother rarely worked on Arin himself. Something about him was different than the others.

    There was a shill static and then a voice from the intercom, “Your Royal Highness?”  
“He’s not here; this is Advisor Wecht.”  
“Advisor Wecht? This is Commander Conrad--Admiral O'Donovan asked me to get ahold of Prince Arin; his fleet is en route to Earth and he is requesting an audience? Apparently he has brought some kind of gift from the Mars colony.”  
“Alright, I will set up a private audience with the Prince--and Commander? Do you have any idea what the surprise might be?  
There was silence on the line, then a soft sigh  
“Yes…”  
“Is it what I think it is?”  
“Probably.”  
“Thank you Commander Conrad, please tell Admiral O’Donovan that he needs to bring his ‘surprise’ to the back half of the west wing of the palace so we can clean them off before he parades it around the palace--you have no idea what kind of bacteria these people from the Mars colony carry on their skin from the dust.”  
“Of course, anything else?”  
“Yeah, Holly, glad to hear your voice--I hope your ship and your crew is well.”  
There’s a soft laugh, “Thank you Brian, see you soon.”

The line went silent and Brian felt a smile find its way to his face.

 

\---------

         Several hours passed. Arin stared up at the stark white ceilings of his bedroom, listening to music. He let the soft, docile tones lift him out of his sadness.His brother and his father were out in the universe somewhere and he was stuck here. Guilt was eating at him, they’re out there doing their part for the war, and I am here. He knew Brian wasn’t happy with the abrupt end of the day. He was unsympathetic to his longing, but Arin understood why he had to be.  
Sighing, Arin opened his eyes. He debated with himself about going outside to watch the sun go down, and the stars come out. Before he had a chance to try and convince himself, there was a shape knock on the door, “Your Highness? Your presence is requested in the west wing, by Admiral O’Donovan. He and his party have just touched down.”  
Arin sat up straight, his mood suddenly lifted “Tell him I will be there as soon as possible!”

\----------------

 

       Ross smiled as Arin ran down the steps and to him, hugging him in front of everyone, “Ross!”  
“Arin!” Ross laughed, as he nearly fell over from his friend’s embrace. “Geez, did you miss me?” He laughed and Arin clutched tight.  
“Sorry, it’s just been so long Ross.”  
“I know man I know. I should have called more. But I’m here now. Let’s go inside the palace and relax, talk a bit.” Ross had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he lead Arin away.  
Arin noticed and he gave Ross the side-eye, “What did you do?”  
“Nothing! Nothing...I have a surprise for you though--but not yet. I just want to catch up first.”  
“Right.”

\--------------

 

     Arin poured Ross a glass of _Manaxis_ before taking a sip from his own.  
“Is this that muscle relaxant shit?”  
“No, it’s the nectar of the Manax plant. It calms the nerves.” Arin grumbled, while Ross stared down at the dark purple liquid in his cup.  
“What’s the sparkles floating in it?”  
“That’s just part of the make up. The Priestess suggested it to me; calms the nerves while clearing chakra pathways.”  
“Chakras, Arin? Really?”  
“Whatever! It also tastes really fucking good and helps me with stress!”  
“It looks like fairy piss.”  
“Goddamnit Ross, just--try it!”  
  Ross shakes his head and sniffs it, but takes a drink, and licks his upper lip, “Woah, that’s really fuckin’ good.”  
“See? I told you!” Arin took a drink before clearing his throat, “So, I wanted to ask, how is the fleet?”  
     

      Ross set his glass down, “We’re making real progress on recapturing colonies and quelling the rebellion. We’ve got the rebellion almost 55% contained. This war should come to a close soon.” He promised. Ross shifted a scratched his scalp, “How’s the leg?”

          Arin looked around before smiling a slightly sad smile, “Sometimes I get ghost pains that hurt like a motherfucker, but, check this out.” He opened his robe and lifted his pant leg, showing off his brass-plated bionic leg.  
“Woah! That is beautiful. I love the gears, and the detail… it looks like it belongs to a suit of armor” Ross ran his fingers on the intricate designs etched into the metal.  
“Yeah, I designed it myself. I’ve been working on designs for more. I even have a wooden one that I ordered coming in soon. Hopefully the wood won’t warp so it will fit over the biomechanisms. And like, here let me show you--” Arin stood and grabbed his sketchbook, “See, like this one--”

        Ross smiled, getting lost in Arin’s explanation. He would never say it out loud, but Arin getting his leg cut off was probably the luckiest thing that has ever happened to him. Because of his leg, he couldn’t fight in the war, which kept him safe, here in the kingdom.  
Safe where Ross could protect him. Where he could keep the war off his doorstep.  
“Anyway, it’s been a few hours and I can imagine it’s eating up at you. I brought you a gift.”  
Arin sat up straight, not minding that he was interrupted. “Right, you said you brought me a surprise?”  
“I did.” Ross smiled a sly smile. “I collected it from my travels.”  
“Where from?” Arin was trying so hard not to seem giddy, but he was really excited.  
“The Mars colony.”  
Arin felt his stomach sink a little. _No there’s no way. Ross knows better, right_?  
“Ross you didn’t.”  
Ross only smiled.  
“Ross.”  
“Relax Arin,” He stood and opened the door to the hallway, “Bring him in.”

“ _Oh my god._ ” Arin rubbed his temples.  
“Just give this one a chance...I think you’ll like him.” Ross stepped back and Brian pulled a young man into the room by a lead. He had the chain wrapped around his wrist. He fell to his knees with a sharp hiss as Brian yanked him into the room. “His ID chip says ‘Avidan’ is his last name.”  
The first thing Arin noticed was that he was tall and that his hair was out of control, but then his eyes wandered over rough, terracotta-colored skin and the thin muscle that graced his frame. Arin wasn’t going to deny that he liked what he saw.  
“I saw him and thought of you, so here you are.” Ross smiled

       Arin shook himself out of his daze. “Ross. What the hell man, I mean I’m flattered, he’s very attractive but you know how much I hate it when other people try to-”  
“Find you someone? I know. That’s why as your best friend, I stepped in this time and gave it a shot. I’m the only one who hasn’t tried. Look, it’s not a wife, but it is a toy to play with for now.”  
“Ross. Seriously I-”  
“He’s not trained, you’ll have to do that yourself.”

“I am not an animal.”

            Both Arin and Ross snapped their heads at the sound of the voice. The man on his knees on the floor was glaring, his eyes staring daggers into Arin.  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Ross sneered.  
“I said I’m not an animal. I’m not a ‘toy’. I’m not someone’s possession, and I won’t be given to anyone.” He rose from his knees and stared Arin down. “Especially not the arrogant, pampered son of a murderer.”  
Arin didn’t flinch, but his eyes darkened with a deep rage, “Do not speak of my father like that. You will show the proper respect for those who reign over you.”  
“I am showing you all the respect you deserve.” He growled and spit directly onto Arin’s cheek. Arin barely flinched, but Brian pulled the man back by the chain despite resistance. Avidan tumbled backward, falling on his ass as Arin loomed over him. Ross stepped back, a bit shocked by his friend’s sudden shift.  
“Is that the way it is then? I can’t convince you?” Arin spoke evenly, but there was a darkness in every syllable.  
“Go to hell.” Avidan snapped  
         Arin’s metal foot pinned one of Avidan’s ankle down and he started to apply weight. He could feel the bone stressing under the pressure. Avidan didn’t scream, but a single tear fell from his eye. Arin looked to Brian, “Take him to my workshop, chain him up and do something with his smart mouth.”  
“You fucking prick.” Avidan spat, “Nothing you can do will ever make me bow to you.”  
Arin smirked and he leaned down putting more weight on the ankle, pulling a strangled cry from Avidan.  
Arin made tense eye contact, “Make no mistake Avidan, you WILL learn respect--even if suffering must be your first teacher.”


	2. As We Look At One Another Through The Darkness

Dan could remember the day Ross’s ships came--he had been in the base when they penetrated the artificial atmosphere--he remembered how shiny they had been in the daylight, the heat coming off their metal exterior warped the air around them as they landed. Sounds of stone falling to the ground as buildings exploded shaking his chest as he tried to run with his unit. He remembered throwing his bag to his comrades just before the the ship overtook him, the light blinding and hot.  
Standing in the center of the dark room--the glowing fuchsia light from the chain holding his arms above his head cast ominus shadows, he twisted himself around for the thousandth time, trying to keep his arms from falling asleep. He would give anything to be back home right now.  
The door slid open and Brian entered, two guards in tow. He glared at Dan, noticing his dirty face and his wild eyes throwing daggers his way. “Mpgh!” Dan shook his head, trying to object through his muzzle. “Ngh!” he pulled at his wrists. Brian laughed, and turned on the lights. “You’re a bit more pitiful than I thought. But I supposed I should have expected as much; the rebellion has yet to surprise me or even impress me for that matter.”   
Dan’s eyes went wide, of course he knows, why wouldn’t he? He has the markings tattooed on his back after all. Brian smirked and reached his hand out without breaking eye contact. A guard slapped the handle of a whip into his palm. He noticed Dan’s eyes darting between his hand and his face. Brian couldn’t help but grin as he walked around him, “Close the door.” He ordered, touching Dan’s back with his gloved hand, delighting with the goosebumps that erupted on his skin, “Let’s begin.” 

_______

Arin had enjoyed Ross’s company, he had needed the break and his buddy always knew how to make him laugh. He was perplexed with this gift however. What the hell was he suppose to do with it? He headed toward the workshop, searching his brain for the right words.  
As the door slid open, Arin caught his breath. He stared into Dan’s eyes, red from tears. Brian laid into Dan’s back and Arin felt his insides twist as he watched.  
“Stop…” Arin breathed barely audible, stumbling forward. “Brian, stop!” Arin raised his voice, picking up speed. Guards moved to stop Arin from getting closer but he shook them off, “Your highness!” they called as he rushed passed them   
“ENOUGH! I SAID ENOUGH!” He body-slammed into Brian. The whip turned off and the handle went flying across the room. Brian landed on his back with a loud SMACK against the metal.   
Everyone was still, and Brian looked up at a shocked Arin, “I--you wouldn’t stop!” He quickly helped him up and Brian shook him off, fixing his robes, “I didn’t hear you come in your Highness.” Brian hid the darkness on his face with stone, “How, may we serve you?”   
“I’m sorry, but I need to ask you all to leave and call the Priestess in.”  
“Your Highness--we cannot allow you to be alone with an unbroken-”   
“That’s an order.” Arin’s jaw set, and for the first time, through his blurry vision, Dan focused on his scarred face. He looked like a crumbling statue that had survived a mountain falling on top of him.   
Brian bowed, “As you wish.” 

_________

Dan lay sprawled on his stomach in Arin’s plush bed, his arms tied in front of him as the priestess applied salve to his back, “This should stop the burning and take away the redness.”   
“Thank you Suzy.” Arin said for the millionth time and she just chuckled,  
“Arin, it’s fine.” she waved him off, “hopefully that stuff I gave you is helping your pain and blood pressure?”  
“Yes, I feel like I’ll be able to cut the pain orbs from 5 to 2 a night.” He grumbled and she laughed,   
“Well we can hope.”   
Dan was confused by the casualness of the conversation, and how easily she had dropped the formality, it left him wondering about their relationship exactly. Dan gasped as she poured the disinfectant into his cuts, “Just relax and let this disinfect you. Now we can wrap. Bandages.” She pointed and from somewhere on Dan’s right Arin handed them to her.  
“So Avidan-” the Priestess pushed her black hair out of her face as she wrapped him  
“Danny.” Dan said softly, “Danny is what everyone at home calls me.”   
“And where is home Danny?”  
“Mars, colony 07.” he twisted to try and see her and gasped from the pain.  
“Careful!” She chastised, “I just fixed you, at least let the bandages have a chance to settle!”   
“Sorry.” He chuckled softly and he could feel her rub his shoulders.   
“Well, welcome to the castle, and Earth...take care of Arin for me okay?” She winked and Dan frowned.  
“He’s not...he’s not trained..” Arin said softly from Suzy’s side  
Suzy was taken aback by that, “Not trained? And he’s here? Well that’s not going to do Arin, you need to train him properly.”   
“I’m not a dog.” Dan growled, frustrated.  
“I’m not sure how to start?” Arin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “You know I’ve never done this kind of stuff before.”   
“I’m still not a dog?”  
“Well, I can help you.” Suzy smiled and touched Arin’s shoulder, “We can do it together, when he’s healed.”   
“Are rich people all hard of hearing?”   
“Shush.” Suzy put her hand on his head, “It will be no sweat.”   
“Thanks Suze, you’re a lifesaver.”   
“Oh my god.” Dan huffed, “Jesus, would you two just bang in the other room alread-” he cut off as there was a sharp pain on his back, making him howl.   
“You will NOT speak of her in such derogatory terms. “ Arin growled and dug his nails into a freshly bandaged cut. “Apologize. Now.”   
“OW! I-OK! OK! I’m sorry! OW!” Dan pulled at his bindings and cried out, “STOP! I said SORRY!”   
“Arin that’s enough.” She smiled and pulled his hand away, you two should get some sleep. You’re not the same when you’re tired.”   
Arin blinked, a little shocked at his own actions. “Y-yeah. I guess we should. Thank you again and sleep well yourself.”   
She smiled and waved before heading back to her wing of the castle.

___________

Arin sat on the bed, holding the pain Orb and letting the relief flood his body. Dan noticed that he glowed slightly in the dim light, and even from the cage he could see the comfort return to Arin’s body. Arin sighed and slipped the shell off of his leg, exposing the biomechanical parts, coating bone, some muscles and limited nerves in some places. His leg looked like it had been burned to the bone and then coated in black mesh. Arin stood carefully crossing the room to grab another pain orb. As he passed Dan’s cage he handed him one. “Here.”   
Dan stared at him then at the orb, perplexed “H-how do I? I’ve never..?”  
“Oh.” Arin looked soft, his voice quiet as he reached out with a slow hand, turning it over in Dan’s palm, “Hold it in your palm and touch the top, and just..let go.”   
Dan touched the top and felt a swooping sensation in his stomach as he was flooded with relief, much like a shot of morphine.   
“W-woah, shit.”   
Arin laughed at him from the bed, “Yeah you should be sitting down for it for sure.”  
Dan huffed but the pain relief felt amazing. “Oh, this is nice. Woah..” He giggled softly and Arin could feel himself smiling.  
“Right? It’s great.”   
Several beats of silence and mutual enjoyment passed before Dan looked up at Arin  
“So like...What happened to your leg?” Dan asked relaxing  
Arin frowned, “Does it matter?”  
“Not really, just curious. You look like you survived a mountain falling on you.” Dan laughed and Arin laughed too  
“Yeah, only my mountain has a name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-DUUUUn


	3. The Ministry of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, introducing a new character <3 Arin has a one-night reunion with an old lover and friend.

“So how’s it going?” Ross smiled over the vidcom. Arin was running through papers and waiting for his breakfast.

“Everything’s fine, our economic situation is looking much better no-” 

“No, no I mean with your Mars plaything.” Ross smirked and Arin rolled his eyes

“Well he hasn’t tried to kill me in a whole week, and my food is lacking in obvious tampering as of late, so better I guess.” 

Ross chuckled softly, and as if on cue, Dan shuffled in carrying a tray.  He grumbled as he saw Ross on the vidcom. He set the tray of food down abruptly next to Arin and turned to leave. He rubbed his neck and sighed loudly, feeling the obedience collar. 

“Wait, Avidan, get back here.” Arin curled his finger, motioning him back over. Dan huffed and dramatically marched himself back to Arin, “Yes your highness.” Dan practically sneered. 

Arin chewed on his cheek and patted his good knee, “Park it.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now. I am not sitting on your lap.” 

Arin twirled the remote to his collar in his fingers, “Sit.” 

Dan felt a spark of panic shoot up his spine. The collar was the bane of his existence, he HATED the thing. He sat down and Arin smirked. Ross blinked.

“Impressive.” Ross nodded, “So, back on the economy, I actually called you to let you know that War Minister Fischbach is headed toward you to discuss current military budget things. He should be there within the hour.” 

Ari choked on his tea, “Holy shit, WHAT?!” Arin jumped up and nearly dumped Dan onto the floor, “Shit. Shitshitshit.” Arin ran his hands through his hair, Dan raised an eyebrow at Ross as Arin nearly hop-sprinted back to his room.

“DAN.” Arin ordered loudly, “GET IN HERE.” 

Ross laughed and waved goodbye to Dan as he quickly made his way into the bedroom, 

 

“What?!” Dan ran in and Arin was throwing things out of his closet, “What are you doing?” 

“Do you think I look better in green, or maybe purple?” Arin was looking through his outfits, “Should I wear a cape, maybe the shoulder things?” 

“Uh...how the hell am I supposed to know? Does it matter?” Dan was thoroughly confused.

“Ugh I should take a shower, but I don’t have time! Shit! Fuck!” 

Brian pushed his way into the room and eyed the clothes flung around. “Your highness, I heard you yelling from down in the study, what is going on?”

“Ma--I mean, War Minister Fischbach is coming to see me in an hour, and I have NO idea what to wear!” Arin practically threw himself on his bed, “UGH.” 

Brian massaged his temples, “I mean, it’s important to make a good impression, I understand--” 

“No you DON’T understand at all.” Arin practically wailed his face still in his mattress.

But suddenly, Dan did. He knew exactly what Arin was asking.

“Oh, um…” He rubbed the back of his neck, “That white thing.” 

Arin and Brian looked at Dan with a confused gaze. 

“The white kimono? Why?” Arin asked, getting up and grabbing it from where it was hanging. He looked it over, the pattern was so simple, so clean. It was long, modest even, with big sleeves. “Why this?” 

“W-well.” Dan cleared his throat. “It’s...it’s lovely, and flowing, but it’s plain enough that your natural, um...you shine through more in this...if you wear something more flashy or tight, it will seem like you’re trying too hard...and it will be painfully obvious, which is the worst t-turn off.” Dan felt his face heating up. Why was he helping? He had nothing to gain from this...

Brian rolled his eyes but stopped short of interrupting, seeing that Arin was listening intensely. He looked at the white kimono with the soft black border. He would almost classify it as nightware, but he did like it. 

“Your highness, I don-” Brian started but Arin put his hand up

“Thank you Avidan, I agree, this is perfect.” He walked off to the bathroom to change.

 

Dan smiled to himself and then frowned when he noticed Brian staring daggers into him. 

“Clean this fucking room up, slave.” Brian marched out of the room, shutting the door loudly. Dan felt his face twist up in disgust. Sure, Prince Arin had been an ass, but not on the same caliber as Brian. I mean, he and the prince even laughed from time to time, and Arin never called Dan a slave. Maybe...maybe that’s why he had decided to help him.

Maybe.

 

Arin returned from the bathroom, his hair up in a ponytail, “I think I look pretty good, very distinguished. Kinda weeb-y but not too bad.”

“Refined weeb.” Dan agreed and Arin laughed. Dan moved forward, “C-can I just…” Arin flinched a little seeing Dan’s hand move toward his face. But Dan just tugged his blond streak out of the ponytail. 

“There.” 

 

______

 

Mark had genuinely wanted to see Arin. He always relished in his old friend’s company, and with the war weighing on everyone’s mind, he needed a break. So when news came that the budget was up for review he decided to volunteer to renew with his royal highness. As War Minister, there was no one above him but the royal family, so no one objected. 

He walked through the great hall, greeted by serving staff before heading to the study. Arin was lounging on the couch, previewing the files that they were going to go over. When he saw Mark, he smiled bright. “Mark, it’s nice to see you again!” He stood up and hugged him. 

Mark smiled and leaned into the hug, holding onto Arin maybe a bit longer than prudent. 

“It’s been so long.” Mark let his eyes wander over Arin, “You look amazing. As always.” 

“Pfff.” Arin chuckled, “You’re the one who looks incredible. You look like you could bench press a small country.” 

Mark laughed out loud, snorting a little. Arin smiled, he loved his laugh, he looked up into Mark's eyes. Mark felt his heart leap as Arin looked at him so intensely, “I’m so glad you’re here Mark.” Arin brushed his fingertips over Mark’s arm

Mark put his hand over Arin's “Me too. Let’s get to work.” 

 

_____

 

Brian was working in the map room when a message from Arin came in. It was a request to move Dan for the night, just in case  he and Mark wanted to spend some time ‘bonding’. 

Brian felt himself smile and turned on speech to text, “Of course, your highness. I’ll send someone to make sure he’s out of the way.” 

________  
  


Mark groaned, pinning Arin to his bed, being mindful of his leg. After working they had dinner together, and then talked for awhile, before making their way to the bedroom. “God, I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you.” He moaned into Arin’s neck before he bit down.

Arin arched his back,  “Ah! Mark, ha, Mark.” He panted, “I want you...please..” 

“But do you need me Arin?” Mark purred in his low voice right against the shell of Arin’s ear.

“God...yes...yes!”  Arin moaned loudly as the other teased him, he groaned as Mark grabbed his crotch.

 

Dan was sitting in his cage, a sheet thrown over it--he was tied to the back bars, and his mouth was stuffed with a sock and taped off with repair tape. He stayed absolutely still, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the sounds of Arin moaning in ecstasy. _What was wrong with me? Why am I so affected by this?_

The moaning was getting more erratic, more needy. Arin was begging, his voice broken from the pleasure, “God, YES! YES RIGHT THERE! DON’T STOP! HA!” 

“Fuck, Arin you’re so tight.” Mark groaned, and Dan could hear the bed starting to shake, the metal scraped the ground the headboard hit the wall. Dan was sweating, this was hell--he had died and gone to hell that’s all there was to it. He was hard as a rock and there was nothing he could do about it.

Arin let out a strangled cry, and Mark growled loudly as they came to, what Dan hoped, was a climax. Dan could hear Arin hit the mattress, and then another weight drop next to his. 

 

It was several hours later when Mark got a call to come back to the station, it was an emergency. Arin was holding a pain orb, nodding as Mark was talking, half there. “I’m so happy I got to see you again Mark.” Arin smiled and Mark leaned down and kissed him. 

“You too, take care of yourself Princess.” 

Arin stuck out his tongue as Mark dashed away into the night. He flopped onto his plush pillows, still warm, his body radiating with pleasure and pain relief. He smiled to himself as he pulled the blankets up. 

Dan moved his foot to stop it from falling asleep and the chain rattled against the cage loudly. There was a beat of silence, _maybe he didn't hear it_ , Dan thought.

Dan’s eyes flew open, as the sheet was pulled back and Arin was staring right at him. 

“Oh my god.” 


	4. Well Documented Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin learns about his family and Dan learns about Arin's accident.

 

Arin woke late in the morning. Everyone had the good sense to leave him alone the night after he had guests. Dan snoozed next to him, obviously tired. He was trying to be careful as he sat up but his leg wasn’t cooperating this morning and it made him gasp in pain. Dan stirred and turned over, then sat up abruptly, remembering where he was.

“Your--uh..” Dan  rubbed his eyes with uncertainty. There was a beat of silence and Arin huffed.

“Well? Are you just going to sit there rubbing your eyes or are you going to help me up?”

“What?” Dan stared at Arin who was growing impatient.

“Help. Me. Up. I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Oh!” Dan stood suddenly and helped Arin to his feet. Arin winced and brushed his thumb over the panel of the biomech controls on his leg. “Jesus, this thing.” He grumbled and wobbled over to the bathroom. “People keep telling me it will be worth it, but the nerve repair needed is so extensive, I’m not sure it won’t always hurt anyway.” He shoved the bathroom door open and pushed it closed.

Dan sat down on the bed and ruffled his hair letting out a soft yawn. He was pretty tired so he was hoping it wouldn’t be as busy as it had been--especially after last night’s drama after Mark had left.

Arin was fixing his pj pants as he came out of the bathroom, trying not to stagger. “Fuckin’ leg is a stupid fuckin’ pile of bullshit.”

Dan chuckled and Arin smiled, before he caught himself, straightening his back. Trying not to laugh. He cleared his throat and looked through his clothes, “God, I hate having this many clothes sometimes, it’s like they do it on purpose so I have to think so damn _hard_ and my leg _hurts_.”

Dan rolled his eyes at the incredible first-world quality of that problem. “Wow. So hard.”

Arin glanced over at him, “I heard that sarcasm. You always act like none of my problems are serious.-” he whined

“There are entire sectors of the Mars colony functioning right now with little to no running water. I’m sorry if I don’t think of your prince problems as real problems.” Dan shrugged, idly playing with his fingers.

Arin froze, all traces of teasing gone from his face, “...What?”

Dan looked up from his fingers “What do you mean what?” Dan demanded, “Your father cut the water off over a year ago! Just before he stopped shipment on the medicine!”

Arin looks at Dan in horror, “You’re lying.”

"What? No I'm not." Dan narrowed his eyes

"Quit fucking lying! You're lying."

“NO, I’m NOT!” Dan was irrationally angry, are you fucking _serious_? Could he actually be this out of the loop?

“He wouldn’t do that.” Arin was staring, still in shock.

“Why would I make this up?! Arin the week before I left they had cut off the food supply! We’re going to starve to death! Thousands of women and children--”

“ DAD WOULDN’T DO THAT!” Arin erupting out of nowhere

“HE DID ARIN.” Dan snapped,  He lifted his shirt “LOOK. SEE MY RIBS? THAT DOESN’T HAPPEN OVERNIGHT!”

Arin seemed internally conflicted. He shook his head “It..it’s not true..and If it’s true...there has to be a reason.”

Dan glared at him, he couldn’t even believe Arin had been in charge for as long as he had and he still knew literally nothing about the Empire or what it was doing to his people on Mars.

Arin couldn’t sit still. He grabbed a tank top, pulling it on, "I'm going to prove it to you--you're wrong."  He threw his bedroom door open. He headed down the hall, down the flight of stairs passed shocked servants. Arin shoved past a set of automatic  doors, and then through another with a _whoosh._

Dan was close behind, trying not to trip as he rushed after Arin.

 

Arin punched the buttons on the panel and the door to the “War Room” opened. No one was inside, so Arin maned the computer. He punched in the credentials and started going through the files. He was looking at the screen watching for anything suspicious. He realized he would be here for hours unless he narrowed it down so he punched in MARS and waited as the computer scanned files.

There were 6 in all, mostly just economic reports, data collected, census records, but the last file was password protected. Arin narrowed his eyes as the password he entered didn’t seem to do anything. He tried his father’s but that also didn’t do anything. He drummed his fingers, “I have no idea…why would he lock me out… I don’t?” He looked to Dan, as if he would have the answers

Dan, who had been standing back quietly, glanced at the screen shaking his head. “I don’t know either.”

Arin tapped the metal frame, racking his brain thinking of his father--his mannerisms, his habits. What would his father...he looked down at his leg. _If you were going to systematically destroy a settlement, you would name it after the most destructive thing in your life--that’s just who you are._  

He bit his lip, and punched   _Mount Fuji_ into the password bar

The file opened almost instantly--the screen was covered with plans for disrupting the water systems on Mars, and more--destroying food storages, chemical weapon plans. Arin stepped back and watched as the data came onto the screen. Brian’s signature, Mark’s signature, even Ross’ signature was there.  A wash of shame and nausea passed over him. He was trying to have a panic attack.

He quickly unclipped his necklace and plugged the chip into the computer hitting download.

 

Back at his room, Arin sat by the window in his large, overstuffed chair gazing out into the distance. He was holding another pain orb--his 4th in under an hour. Dan stood quietly in the other corner of the room. He watched the intoxicated man closely, hoping he wasn’t overdosing.

“Avidan.” Arin slurred, “What’s your first name again?”

“Everyone calls me Dan, your highness.”

“Dan...Dan. Come here Dan.” Arin set the pain orb down. “ ‘Mere.”

Dan quietly walked to Arin, and Arin pulled him down into his lap by his arm a little roughly much to Dan’s displeasure. “Stoooorrry time!” Arin proclaimed and Dan chuckled nervously.

“There was this supply ship called _Mount Fuji_.” Arin began, his smile fading, “I was 15 at the time...My mother and I were on a smaller cruiser, pacing the massive ship as it came in from a successful haul somewhere else in the universe--we were standing on the bridge, I was bored for the most part.” Arin waved his hand, “So boring, but necessary. As the younger son I was expected to take over the economic matters when I turned 18--so I needed to know how trade did the thing and how to schmooze, blah blah blah.” Arin shrugged and he stared out the window. “Then the engine on Mount Fuji failed, it set part of the hull on fire, and the rear stabilizer collapsed; our ship wasn’t fast enough. It crashed into us, smashing the deck...there was screaming...so much screaming. I remember the blazing hot--so hot it felt cold, then nothing for a long time. When I woke up, I was alive, but my mom wasn’t.”

Dan touched his face, he felt tears streaming down his cheeks but he didn’t dare interrupt. Arin closed his eyes. “The last thing we talked about was dinner. She wanted to have some health food thing--I didn’t even to tell her…” Arin choked out a sob before he caught himself. He cleared his throat. “It was 10 years ago. My dad was never the same, and my brother just became more and more angry...I just faded into the background and soon everyone forgot. My mother wasn’t popular with the people. She wasn’t a soft and kind woman. But…”

“She was your mom.”

“Y-yeah.”

“Prince-”

“Arin. Arin is fine Dan.”

“Arin...I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to lose family...it’s the worst pain in the world.” Dan kept wiping his eyes, but his tears wouldn’t stop and Arin stared at him for a long few minutes.

“You hate me, why are you crying?”

Dan shook his head and Arin touched the sides of his face. “Dan.”

“It’s not fair...why couldn’t you just let me hate you?”

Arin tilted Dan’s face and made Dan look up at him. Dan’s tears fell freely into Arin’s lap and Arin felt his heart swell. He touched his chest and Dan froze.

“You feel so much Dan. So much for someone who doesn’t deserve it. You’re a better man than me.”

“Stop.” Dan shook his head, “I’m not that good of a person.” He wiped his eyes one more time, “Trust me.”

“I’m not either though. Let’s be real Avidan, I’ve been planning to use you this entire time..the _Entire_ time. I’ve had fantasies about it since you got here. Hell I almost did it last night.” He chuckled and Dan felt himself tense up. But he noticed Arin drifting off.

Arin was numb from the waist down at this point the meds kicking in, he looked at Dan.

“Dan Imma make everythin’ right...promise.” He leaned on him and Dan helped him up and onto the bed. It wasn’t even 3 o’clock yet but Arin dragged him down too.  Arin kissed his face much to Dan’s shock and rolled over with him, holding him close to his chest.

Dan sighed and watched as he drifted into his sleep--he was about ready to doze off himself when the door slid open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Mt. Fuji?


	5. Love in Hopeless Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts to unravel, and everything that can go wrong, goes wrong.

 

Brian stopped on the other side of the bed, behind a sleeping Arin. He reached out pushed his hair out of his face. He could tell Arin had dosed himself high, and he was out like a light. He would have to come back later and check to make sure he didn’t fall into a coma. He moved Arin onto his side slowly, getting little more than a grunt as he was moved. He quietly slipped the necklace off Arin’s neck, slipping it into his pocket before leaving. 

Dan immediately sat up once the door was closed, slipping off the bed and heading for the door. He had this plan:  he would follow Brian and see who and where he was going, get as much information as he could, and bring it back to Arin. 

Dan tried to creep out the opened door but froze as he looked up. 

Brian was standing in the hall, leaning against the wall. He was holding the remote to the collar on Dan’s neck, twirling it around his finger, smirking at Dan. 

He was already a step ahead of him. 

Of course he was.

 

____

 

Arin awoke to an empty bed. He slipped out of bed and checked the place he had hid the chip. He sighed when it was still there. He was looking around the room for Dan when he noticed his remote was gone. He touched his neck where his necklace usually hung and it finally clicked. 

“Oh shit.” 

Arin felt dizzy as he dressed himself as fast as possible. 

Brian had Danny.

 

___

 

Brian clicked the remote again, and Dan screamed loudly. Brian smirked down at him noticing the tears streaming down his face. “Alright one more time Avidan, tell me where the chip is.” 

“Go to hell.” Dan spat, struggling against the straps holding him to the table. 

“This is literally getting us nowhere.” Mark growled, “We are just losing time.” 

“Arin is still comatose from his recreational drug use, we have time.” 

Danny looked at Mark, his smile nowhere to be seen, the roughness of his face seemed unfamiliar, was this really the same Mark that Arin loved so desperately?

Mark huffed in frustration, “Unless it’s in some secure transmission somewhere, or is en route. Brian, our names are not the only ones on that list. This could bring the empire to its knees.” 

“Mark just stay calm. Avidan is going to tell us, isn’t that right?” Brian smiled and clicked the remote sending pain ripping through Dan. He glared up at both of them

“Over my dead fucking body.” 

Mark snapped, gripping Dan by his hair “Oh trust me, that can be arranged.”

 

_____

  
  


Arin ran down the hall, as fast as his legs could carry him. He met Brian halfway.

“Prince Arin.” Brian smiled, “Where are y-” 

“Save it Brian, it’s over. I’ve sent the data to Admiral O’donovan--your scheme is unraveling right in front of you.” 

Brian’s mouth twitched, “ _ My _ scheme? You don’t seem to understand, your Highness. This is much bigger. Much bigger than either you or I.” 

“Don’t patronize me, I’ve had enough of this.” Arin snapped. “You’re going to stand down and tell me where Dan is or else.” 

Brian pulled out his blaster, aiming it at Arin, his finger hovering over the trigger.

“ ‘Or else’ what, exactly your highness?” 

___

 

Dan panted, his body shaking in pain. He was starting to lose his muscle control. He wondered if he would have a permanent twitch after all this was over.

Provided that he lived. 

Brian had left to go check on Arin, it was just Mark and Dan. 

“So you’ve just pretended to be loyal to the empire this whole time. I bet the king doesn’t even know what’s happening anymore does he? I bet you’ve kept him so far in the dark.” Dan growled at Mark.

“Well it’s been pretty easy considering he’s dead.” 

Dan’s eyes went wide 

“The king is dead…” 

“Of course he’s dead. I’ve been fabricating reports for well over two years. He’s dead and his oldest son is dead--they were killed in the first wave.” 

“So Arin--”

“Is the last living heir of the empire.” Mark finished Dan’s thought. “And you know what else Danny boy?” Mark leaned in, smirking, “He’s all mine.” 

Danny glared and Mark twirled the remote, “When this little complication is out of the way, I will break the news to Arin, and I will be the one he leans on--his shoulder to cry on, his rock. Then while he’s grief-stricken, I’ll take his hand and I will be the ruler of this kingdom.” 

“You’re sick.” 

“And? What do you plan on doing about it exactly?” 

“It doesn’t matter. Arin saw your signature on the clearance forms, there’s no way he would--” 

“Are you sure? I’m fully prepared to turn this all on Brian. After all, I could have been blackmailed, extorted and I was just trying to protect him.” Mark feigned sincerity, before he laughed a maniacal laugh. 

 

“Mark?” 

 

Mark turned at the sound of Arin’s voice, he stared at him from the doorway, breathless. Mark? Mark was the ringleader of all of this? Arin’s family was...Arin was...He couldn’t breathe. Tears poured  down Arin’s cheeks. “I...I.” he backed up, “Mark.” He whispered, his body shaking. “Mark what have you done.” 

Mark stared at Arin, as if conflicted, then he smiled. “It seems I’ve backed your last piece into a corner, Arin.” He moved toward him, and Arin leveled the blaster at him.

“N-no! MArk!” Arin backed himself against the wall, “Stop! I’ll shoot! I’LL SHOOT!” 

“No you won’t.” Mark smiled, pushing his hair out of his face, “You can’t.” 

Arin’s hands were shaking, he clenched his eyes closed.

He felt a hand on his wrist, and he felt the blaster leave his grasp. Mark slipped it into his holster. Arin felt tears falling past his eyes, sobs shaking him. 

“Why, Mark...why?” He hiccuped “WHY? TELL ME WHY.” 

Mark gripped Arin’s wrists, “This is bigger than either of us Arin, and I’m afraid I can’t explain it right now.” 

Arin feels a surge of anger, why does everyone keep saying that? “I’ve sent a secure message to Ross.” Arin proclaims, "You are fucked." 

Mark frowns, “Oh Arin.” He shakes his head and clicks the remote on Dan’s collar, catching Dan completely off guard, making him shriek in pain. He holds it down far too long. 

“Stop! STOP!” Arin tries to grab at the remote, to free himself from Mark’s grasp “MARK STOP!” 

“When did you send the message, Arin?” 

“2-25 minutes ago.” 

“So there’s a chance it hasn’t reached him yet.” Mark smiled, letting the button go “We could undo your mistake.” 

“Mistake? Mark I’m not going to-” 

Mark clicked the button again, pulling another scream from Danny.

“Are you sure?” Mark asked, his voice reflecting a surprising patience. Guards came through the door, closing in around them. Arin looked over his shoulder. 

These were not his men. He was trapped.

How did it even come to this? Arin looked at Danny, who was nearing unconsciousness. His heart hurt, his head hurt. 

“Okay... Okay Mark, whatever you want. I’ll do whatever you want, just stop...stop hurting Danny...please.” 

Mark let Arin go brushing a thumb across his lower lip, “Good boy Arin.” 

 

____

 

The information hadn’t sent yet, and Arin was staring at the file as it was wiped from the vidcom. He felt his stomach sink. He had failed his kingdom, his family, the people of Mars and Danny.

Mark wrapped an arm around his waist and Arin thought he might just throw up. It was shocking how quickly a touch he once craved, now made him sick. 

“Now Arin, your friend is going to go away for a little bit, just to make sure you follow through with the next phases of the plan.” 

Arin looked at Danny, “If you hurt him…” He steadied his voice, “ If you do anything else to him Mark, the deal is off. I swear I will call the wedding off right there and leave you at the altar in front of the entire universe.” He shot at him and Mark laughed softly.

“Of course.” 

Arin pulled away from Mark and walked up to Dan, brushing the hair out of his face. Dan was nearly unconscious.

“Arin.” He tried but his voice was so rough from the damage done by the electric shocks to his vocal cords.

“I’m so sorry Dan...I’m so sorry you got mixed up in this. I understand if you hate me.” 

“No…Arin…I love...” 

Arin felt tears starting up again, and he leaned down, kissing him softly. Their first kiss, Arin thought bitterly. 

“I love you too. That’s why I’m doing this Dan. I’ll be strong for you, I promise.” 

“My ring.” 

Arin blinked and looked at Dan’s hands. He spotted the silver band on Dan’s left hand. 

“My father’s, you...take it.” Dan panted and Arin slipped the ring off. Arin held it in his hand before slipping it into his pocket. 

“I’ll be here...I’ll be here waiting for you Dan. I’ll make sure to do everything I can to get you back to me.” He kissed him again. 

“That’s enough.” Mark growled, “Guards.” 

Arin rested his head on Dan’s chest, “No…just a little longer.” 

“Go Arin...safe…” Dan watched as the guards pulled Arin away. Arin kept his eyes on Danny as long as he could as he was shoved through the door. 

Mark looked down at Danny, not surprised to find him smiling.

“Yeah, you have him...except for the part...that matters most...I have that.” Dan managed to smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys didn't really think that was going to be the last time we saw Mark, right?


	6. Black Holes We Can't Crawl Out Of Where No Light Can Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING--the following chapter contains a non-consensual sexual encounter: working with themes such as cohersion, non consensual bondange and sexual assult/rape.   
> THIS IS NOT A PLOT NECESSARY CHAPTER--Although it serves to move the narrative forward and illustrate the nature of an abusive relationship between two characters, it is specifically designed to allow readers to skip ahead if they are triggered by work of such nature without losing the plot. Feel free to move forward with the story, nothing is lost.   
> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, ALL OF THE DETAILS ARE FABRICATED.  
> ALL CHARACTERIZATIONS ARE FABRICATED AND HOLD NO BASIS IN REALITY.  
> Please proceed with caution  
> Keep yourselves well, keep yourselves safe.

“Oh Arin, you look so good like this.” Mark purred, standing at the foot of his bed, gripping the posts of his canopy.  
Arin groaned, struggling to break free of his bonds. Mark had him chained, his arms above him much that same way Danny had been the first time Brian had whipped him, but rather than standing he was kneeling on his bed, only in his boxers.   
Karma I guess, Arin thought bitterly.   
Mark moved and kneeled on the bed, sitting behind him running his hands down Arin’s sides. Arin growled, and tried to twist out of Mark’s grip. Mark chuckled darkly.  
“Oh Arin, what’s wrong? You use to love what I do to you.” He nipped his ear.  
“Fuck you.”   
“Ooo, feisty.” Mark massaged his hips and Arin groaned, hanging his head.   
“You sick fuck.” Arin snapped, “What, has this been a fantasy of yours or some shit?”   
Mark froze for a moment, his hands still on Arin’s hips. He leaned in and breathed into Arin’s ear, “Since the day we first met.”   
Arin’s eyes went wide.  
“I have always wanted to do this. To see your face twisted in a mix of pleasure and pain, to see the horror as it dawns on you how well I know your body from hours of practiced love making--and how I plan to defile and use you. ”  
Arin felt the panic welling up in him as his jaw dropped open, was this really Mark? His Mark? Had it always been a lie?  
Mark smirked and turned him, making Arin face away from him. Arin was trembling, tears falling down his face. “Mark...I don’t want this...please.” Arin pleaded barely above a whisper.  
“Shhh...Arin be a big boy now and take what I give you.” He laughed his sinister laugh and started to kiss his neck, holding him by his hair with one hand and tearing at his boxers with another. His fingers caressed skin, pressing, pinching, his mouth roamed over him, kissing, sucking, biting.   
When his mouth wasn’t busy, in was in Arin’s ear busy telling him what a slut he was and making fun of him for being hard. He smirked against Arin’s ear:  
“You like me using you don’t you?”  
“I hate you.” Arin choked out through tears, he felt sick. Mark was touching him in all the ways he use to but now it just made Arin want to die on the inside.  
“I know.” Mark pulled his boxers down and gripped Arin’s erection, making Arin gasp.  
“S-stop..”   
“That’s good Arin, beg me.”  
“Mark please...please stop. Please.” Arin cried and his breath hitched as he felt Mark’s hands gripping his ass.   
“It’s okay Arin, just let it all out.” Mark mocked, pushing himself inside him with a violent thrust forward.   
Arin grits through it, trying not to scream and cry. He’s had more intense pain, but this was so much worse somehow. 

When it was finally over, Arin felt disgusting. Cold and sticky, he laid on his side, curling himself into a ball on the bed. His leg felt like it was on fire, he was covered in bites and scratches. Mark was getting dressed.   
“You’re going to want to hold a pain orb, we have a dinner to go to tonight with some important delegates from other parts of earth.”   
Arin growled, “Fuck you. I’m not--” Arin stopped himself, thinking of Danny. He knew if he didn’t listen to Mark, he would hurt Danny. He closed his eyes, he wasn’t smart enough to beat Mark at this game. But was he strong enough to endure?  
“What was that?” Mark was so fucking smug, Arin just wanted to knock his goddamn teeth out.   
“I’m..I’m not sure I’ll be any fun to be around..”   
“It’ll be fine. Wear that white thing you like, it will go great with the silver circlet.”   
Arin nodded and curled up again, and when Mark left him alone he began to sob uncontrollably.  
This would be the longest two months of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty uncomfortable with my own writing here, but here it is.


	7. A Light Across The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is just maintaining the facade as much as he can--how much can he take until he breaks?

  
  


Arin sat at the table, talking about some of his travels and other pleasantries while eating. The dinner of delegates wasn’t a huge gathering but the dinner itself was exquisite. Arin listened patiently to each person, trying not to fidget. He was pretty mellow and a little out of it from the pain orb, but he was functional--he still hurt all over, but he was functional. 

He picked at his food, not particularly hungry, and his appetite was rapidly disappearing as he listened to Mark talk about the upcoming wedding. Arin listened to details he had never had any hand in, and when Mark reached over, kissing his cheek--it took everything inside him not to vomit.

_ Endure--Endure. I can endure this for Danny.  _

Arin smiled and acted embarrassed, careful to pretend to glance at Mark lovingly once and awhile. He stabbed his food and forced it down his throat. Finally he couldn’t take it. 

 

“Sweetheart, my leg...I’m going to call it a night. Will you be okay?” Arin touched Mark’s hand.

Mark smiled, “Of course, take care of yourself. Kiss me goodnight.” 

Arin faltered a little but then touched Mark’s face and gave him a soft, slow kiss before heading off to his room. 

 

__

 

Arin vomits immediately into the toilet once he’s back in his room. He pulls off his long over robe and the tall collar. Shaking he sits on the floor and pulls the decorative cover off his biomechanical leg.. It hurts...it hurts worse than it has in a long time. He reaches into the drawer from the floor, pulling out the blue pain orbs. These were so much stronger than his normal ones. Arin often took chances with multiple white ones rather than take one of these. 

He gripped it, and headed to his bed, nearly collapsing on the way there--so he settled on his chair sitting by the window. His head was fogged immediately but Arin didn’t even care anymore. He was exhausted and sad. He watched the stars emerge from the dark sky until his vision fogged and everything seemed to swirl together. His chest felt tight and tears ran down his face. 

Ross knocked before he came in, he had noticed at dinner that his friend seemed off. 

“Arin are you--woah! Woah!” He took the blue orb carefully away before Arin could overdo it. Arin smiled up at Ross, not bothering to wipe the tears on his face, his bruises clearly visible now. 

“Did Mark do this.” 

Arin nodded, “And he took Danny away...he took my love away.” He stared out into the sky. “This was the chair I told Danny I loved him in.” 

“Arin what’s going on?” 

“I can’t…” He hiccuped as he cried. “I can’t tell you. He’ll kill Danny, Ross. I can’t. I can’t. Can’t can’t can't.” 

“Arin.” Ross, sat next to him on the automan. “Talk to me.” 

“I  _ can’t _ . I’m sorry. Ross.” 

Ross was so confused, he had no idea what the hell Arin was talking about or what was going on but he knew his friend was in danger. “Arin, you’re my best friend. You can tell me.” 

Arin reached into his pocket, he pulled out Dan’s ring and the chip, lazily slapping them into Ross’ hand,  “Dan gave me his dad’s ring.”

“Arin what’s this chip?”

Arin let Ross take it from him and he slipped the ring on, next to Mark’s ring.

“Isn’t it beautiful? I love it so much. Ross I love him so-” 

“What is on this chip Arin?”

“Shhh..shsh. Don’t say you have it. I’m not suppose to have it. If Mark knew I still had it he would kill Danny.” 

“Okay?” Ross slipped it into his pocket and stood. “Arin, can I help you to bed?”

“Yes please.” He held his arms out and Ross helped Arin into his bed, covering him up. 

“Sleep well man..talk soon.” Ross hurried out the door before he ran into Mark. 

He had to find out what the fuck was on this chip. 

 

___

 

Arin woke up the next morning and noticed the chip was gone. 

He spent the whole morning tearing  through his stuff, looking everywhere for it. He stopped, when it dawned on him. 

Mark must have it and if he keeps looking for it he’s going to look suspicious.

He flopped on the bed and stared at the canopy of his bed. He wasn’t allowed to leave his room without an escort and he didn’t feel like doing anything anyway. He rolled into a ball and reached into his side table, grabbing at his pain orbs--he wanted to sink into oblivion for awhile. 

The door opened and Mark walked in, “Oh, seems I caught you just in time--right before your drug induced nap hm?”

“What do you want Mark.” Arin seethed “I’m busy.” 

“Ouch, I just thought you’d might want to see Dan, but if I’m wrong--I guess I can tell him-” 

Arin sat up, “Are you serious? Are you for real? I can see Dan?” 

“Of course, I am a man of my word after all.” Mark smirked his eyes dark.

Arin looked at him and he felt something inside him sink, “What’s the catch?”

Mark tilted his head, and grinned “Nothing serious Arin, you just need to do something for me first.” Mark started to unbutton his uniform.

Arin felt his stomach sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ross to the Rescue!


	8. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one way

 

Arin walked with Mark as they made their way; Mark opened the door to the war room and Dan was sitting on the floor. He looked exhausted but alright, his bruises fading. Arin practically ran to him when their eyes met, throwing his arms around him. “Danny.”

“Arin.” Danny laughed, “I’m alright. It’s alright.” They held onto one another and Mark smirked.

“I thought this would be the best way to ask you how you want to proceed.” Mark smiled and Arin looked up at him.

“What that fuck are you going on about now? Can I just have one moment...”

“I’m willing to let your friend here go. He can be a free man.”

Arin froze, “For?”

 “On the condition that you sign away your privileges as king, and become a queen instead.”  

Arin looked at Danny; holding his face in his hands, his eyes looking down at the chains that held him. He bit his quivering lip and lowered his head. He understood Mark’s angle. When Arin is crowned king he will have official rule over the Army. The rest of the planet doesn’t know his father and his older brother are dead. If he did this...if he signed there was no executive action he could take to slow the destruction of the Mars colony. He would lose command of his army, and he would be stuck in a secondary role much like he was now for the rest of his life.

But if he didn’t, Mark would kill or sell Danny. Arin felt lost in the grief.  Either way he was going to lose Danny forever--before their love even had a chance to begin. He sat on his knees looking at Dan as the reality dawned on him too. Danny shook his head but Arin already made up his mind.

“Give me the paperwork.” Arin stood, his voice shaking. “I’ll fill it out and sign it.”

“Arin you can’t--not for me! All those people!” Dan looked at him in horror, trying to grab at him.

“ There’s nothing I can do Dan. Even if I said no, Mark would find a way to usurp my control. This way at least, I’ll know you have a real chance.” Tears flowed down his face and he gathered Danny in his arms and kissed him. “I will miss you...maybe if this were another place...another time...” Arin held onto him then let go, moving toward the table where Mark had the paperwork

“Arin...no! Arin!” Danny fell to his knees, “Please! Arin! ARIN!”

Arin took the pen and took a deep breath, looking down as he read the documents.

“ARIN! STOP!”

 

The lights jumped as the power cut, the room started shaking throwing everyone to the floor.

“What the fuck?” Mark looked up and the castle shook. “What is that?”

The sound of airships could be heard outside, along with shouting.

“Guards!” Mark cried and his men scrambled to their feet and rushed to the doors of the castle just as they were blown open, and Ross’ fleet rushed in. More men poured in from other parts of the castle and Ross’ men started slashing through them. Ross made his way to the War Room, as the path was cleared by his comrades.

 

Arin looked around and spotted it.

A discarded blaster, probably shaken loose during the commotion. He reached out and gripped it. He stood in a fluid motion, and pointed it directly at Mark.

Mark looked up from where he was on the floor Arin’s blaster right in his face. He laughed.

“This again? You really think you can do it?” Mark stood and Arin took a step back. Mark smirked. “Then shoot me. Do it Arin. Shoot. Me.”

Arin clutched the blaster, tears running down his face.

Mark grinned, “I thought not.”

He reached out and Arin fired.

 

__

 

Ross kicked the door open and froze. Mark was laying on the ground, blood pooling from his arm as the atoms blew apart, choking on his blood.

“Arin! The chip! I read the stuff, we have to go! We only have 3 hours to input the stop protocol from releasing the bioweapon! Everyone is in a panic, we've sent alerts but there's no time to get everyone off the surface! We need to get to Mars!” Ross grabbed Danny’s chains, and fired his weapon, detaching them from the floor “Okay! Let’s go!”

Arin paused for just a second and slipped Mark’s ring off his finger, dropping it into the blood pooling on the floor.  He made eye contact with Mark, who was hacking on his own blood as it filled his lungs.  

Arin turned and left without looking back.

  


They ran.

Arin ran as hard as he could. His leg felt like it was on fire. They ran past the destruction and chaos that was the palace great room. Ross’ men were gaining ground, but so many dead and wounded littered the floor it was hard to traverse.

The empire was falling apart.

They got into Ross’ ship and took off as fast as they could. Trying to leave the atmosphere before they were shot down by the royal guard. Arin and Danny slid back against the far wall from the pressure of take off--there was no time to get into their seats. Danny reached out  his hand and took ahold of Arin’s as they broke the atmosphere and launched themselves into space.

 

Arin pulled Danny to him, kissed him passionately, tears streaming down his face, he gripped onto him. “Dan.”

“Arin...Arin you were so brave. You did it, you defeated Mark.”

“We’re not out of the woods yet Danny.” Arin reminded him, “We have to stop the bioweapon or it’s all for nothing.”

“No, not for nothing, Arin. I love you. I love you so much.” Dan kissed him again, and they clung to one another in the darkness of the hull with only the glow of the monitors from the front illuminating them. They learned of about one another as much as they could.  Ross paid no mind, too busy getting them to Mars as fast as possible.

Their first and last time.

 

___

 

They made it to Mars with less than 20 minutes. Arin ran with Danny, as soon as they touched down. Everyone around them was rushing away from the bombs planted in the center, trying desperately to shield themselves.

“The SYNAGOGUE!” Danny pulled Arin through dilapidated shacks, and shanties, rushing to the makeshift temple made mostly out of corrugated tin and stray  building materials. Dan kicked the door open, and they rushed inside. Arin held up his communicator “Where is it!?”

“DOWNSTAIRS!” Ross called to them through the static, and they rushed around looking for the door to the basement.

“HERE IT’S HERE ARIN!” Dan and Arin tore it open and made their way down the steps trying not to fall.

They had less than 2 minutes to go.

The thing was massive, almost the size of the room, with a keypad and a blue glowing core.

“Arin, I don’t know the code.” Dan was shaking looking at the keypad, absolutely at a loss. Arin shook his head, he didn’t even know where to start guessing. Time was ticking down and they punched in random numbers, thinking of dates, times, anything. Nothing was working.

“Ross, there has to be another way!”

Ross was silent.

“ROSS. WE HAVE 60-”  
“Arin, something has to disrupt the electric current flowing to the core. Do you see a large tube with a bright glowing center?”

“It’s kind of hard to miss Ross, what is your--”

“You need to disrupt the core. You need to break the circuit.”

“Okay! How do we do that?!”

Ross froze.

“ROSS THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO STOP--”

“IT HAS TO BE SOMETHING ORGANIC. OKAY?”  Ross wailed, “METAL WON’T WORK. I’VE TRIED TO FIND ANOTHER WAY BUT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY.”

Arin froze and so did Danny, they looked at one another.

“No…Arin no…”

Arin closed his eyes, “It’s the only way Dan.”

“I won’t let you I WON’T WE’RE SO CLOSE ARIN. LET ME.” Dan was shaking.

“NO. IT’S MY RESPONSIBILITY DAN.”

“ARIN I CAN’T...I CAN’T LOSE YOU.”

Arin smiled a sad smile, his eyes clouded with tears“...Maybe if this were another place...another time...but we seemed destined for a tragic ending Dan.” Arin hugged him tight, and kissed him goodbye.

Arin paused and held Dan’s face in his hands, “Do me a favor Dan. Live. This is your chance to finally, really live. This is my gift to you.”  

“Arin.”

“I love you Dan.

“I love you too, Arin.”

Arin pulled the cover for the tube and took a deep breath before stepping into it, the electricity shooting though him almost immediately, breaking the connection.

 

There was a loud explosion, a bright light, then nothing at all.

 

______

 

Dan stood with his fellows from Mars as they signed a peace agreement with Earth. They would be separate sister worlds from now on, and Mars’ people would be free.

Dan sighed his name on the line:

**_Leigh Daniel Avidan-Hanson_ **

Ross patted him on the back, and nodded in approval. Later they would go to Arin’s grave together and they would sit and talk to one another for hours.

Ross and Dan could feel Arin reaching out to them in his place among the stars, lighting their way through the darkness, telling them to find comfort in their new friendship found in the wreckage of tragedy. They would piece their lives back together anew and start again with Arin forever in their hearts. They would build their lives together--they would honor Arin’s final wish.

As one empire falls, another arises, as is the course of time and history. But even in the shaking, breaking shadows of death and destruction they will find a way to thrive and persist.

Life looks for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy and Sad endings are one in the same after all.


	9. Epilogue

Dan sat at his desk, quietly working his way through the stacks of papers. He needed these reports done before the council meeting tomorrow and he just didn’t see how it was going to happen. He closed his ledger and set his glasses down. Ross would kill him if he didn’t eat dinner at the table again anyway, so he figured this was a good enough place to stop. He leaned back in his chair and stared out the far window of his office, watching the stars come out over the sky as daylight faded.

“Hey Dad? What’s this?”

Dan spun around to see his 13 year old son holding up a necklace in the shape of the sun. Its’ paint was wearing and the metal needed polishing but it was still clear what it was.

“Where did you find this?”

“The drawer in the kitchen, what is it?"

“It’s a necklace...it’s very special to me and your father. An...old friend gave it to us.”

“Who?”

Dan smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “It’s a long story.”

“That's code for stop asking because you’re not going to tell me it's it?”

Dan paused and smiled a sad smile.  

“You know what Arin, your father and I will tell you all about it, just not today... but someday. Let's go eat dinner before your dad has a fit.”

Arin sighed, rolling his eyes "Fine. You guys are so weird." 

Dan laughed and paused at his desk once Arin had headed out.

He opened his top drawer pulling out a wooden box. He slipped the necklace inside along with his ring, the chip Ross held onto and a picture of Arin that Ross had given him. He placed it carefully back into the drawer before heading out of his office toward the kitchen. He breathed, content and thought to himself:

_Arin, I hope you can see us now. I hope you're proud of us. We did it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for taking a ride on the feels train: please collect yourself off the floor and exit the ride thisaway <3


End file.
